Just The Girl
by magnipisika16
Summary: 'Cause she's bittersweet! She knocks me off of my feet. And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else! She's a mystery! She's too much for me! And I keep coming back for more! Yeah, she's just the girl I'm looking for!


**Okay, minna, get ready for something quite new in my LalxColonello fanfic history—A SONGFIC! **

**Now, why did I do this? Because I've always loved this song when I was younger, but I couldn't think of a paring that befits its meaning. So, it kind of gotten buried underneath childhood memories. Then, recently, I heard it again while I was reading some ColoLal fanfics. BOOM, idea!**

**Please, enjoy kora!**

**Song: Just the Girl**

**Artist: The Click Five**

**Pairing: Lal and Colonello (woot! Woot!)**

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool on our last school reunion_

He looked around frantically, searching the crowd with his baby blue eyes. When he couldn't sense her in his radar, he started moving, squeezing himself through the huge wave of people, greeting a few old friends along the way.

_Where could she be? _ He thought, giving a polite refusal at a couple of men offering him a bottle of beer.

_KE-RACK!_

His head turned to the direction of the noise, and he rejoiced.

"Lal!" he called out and she shifted her grim and annoyed face at him. He jogged toward her, keeping a sweet smile in his gorgeous face.

Lal Mirch frowned even more at the sight of him, making the people around her shudder. Even so, he still found her beautiful, what with that perfect figure covered in a simple, slender, pink dress, and that face framed by indigo locks that, for the first time in their long history, were styled up.

His gaze fell on the paralyzed body sprawled on the ground.

"What happened to you, kora?" he asked, squatting next to the poor soul.

The man struggled to lift his hand, and touched his arm.

"Colo . . . nello . . ." he cried hoarsely. "Good to see . . . you again, man . . ."

"Feeling's mutual, Ferdz, old chap!" he greeted. "I see you haven't changed a bit, have you, kora?"

"Yeah . . . Neither have you . . . nor Commander Mirch . . ."

Colonello laughed as he watched Ferdz struggle to sit up, and as Lal walked away.

"What did you do to her this time, kora?" he asked, handing him a hand.

"The usual," the other answered, reaching for the hand. "Asked her if you were her boyfriend and such and so."

"You never learn, kora!"

Colonello helped him up, dusted of his coat, and gave him a hearty slap on the back.

"Well, I should be going then, kora!"

"Don't harm yourself . . ."

"Got that, kora!"

He looked around again, and found Lal alone in front of the drinks table. She looked so beautiful standing there. Beautiful, but lonely.

"Hey, Lal," he greeted, subtly sliding his arm across her waist to get a drink. "Some party, huh?"

She frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"By the way," he continued. "Ferdz says you haven't changed, kora."

"_He _hasn't changed," she argued, angrily sipping at her punch. "Impolite little bastard."

He laughed.

"What did he tell you this time?"

"As if you didn't know . . ." She took a deep breath, and sighed. "I don't get why people keep on thinking that you and I have something 'special' between each other!"

"Maybe because we do, kora?" He leant forward and neared his face to Lal. "Admit that you're affected with their accusations, kora!"

Lal smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That could be possible," she cooed. "Or maybe your troop is just as clueless as they were years back!" With that she pushed him towards the pool.

Everyone's heads bobbled towards the man who "jumped on the pool fully-dressed'.

_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after_

"See what happens when you don't learn from the past?" a girl with beautiful red hair that falls until her waist said as she wrapped Colonello with a towel.

Colonello managed a goofy grin as he shivered under the towel.

"And yet all he does is grin," Lal muttered.

The girl looked back and forth at both of them and felt somewhat uneasy, so she chose to stare at Colonello instead.

"Are you still cold?" she asked. "Would you like me to go get you another towel?"

"Nah, it's okay, kora! I-I can manage!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure, kora! Thanks so much, Maika! You're still as sweet as I remembered kora!"

"You too, Col! Still as peppy and cheerful as the old COMSUMBIN days! You haven't changed, have you?"

"Yep," Lal muttered again, pretending to be searching for something in her handbag. "Still as stupid as before."

Maika smiled uncertainly.

"Commander Lal is still as, er, frank as before, isn't she?"

Lal gave a short glare and then looked away.

"Yeah," Colonello agreed. "Still the beautiful commander I've always dreamed of back in the old days."

Lal felt her cheeks blush furiously all of a sudden.

"You mean all this time; you still haven't cast off those feelings of yours for Commander?" Maika exclaimed.

"Nope!" Colonello cried cheerfully, much to Lal's embarrassment. "And I don't plan on doing so, kora!"

"Well, it seems that you look better now, Colonello. Besides, you have Maika to take care of you. I'm going back to the party . . ."

"B-but, Lal, I still f-feel cold, kora!"

"Then go ask Maika to wrap her arms around you for all I care!"

"Aw, but I want you to do it for me, kora!"

Lal threw a towel on his face, and he chuckled.

"You're a ridiculous troll," she muttered as she stomped away.

"And you're a beautiful gift from God, kora," he answered back.

'_Cause she's bittersweet_

"Hey, Lal!" he called after her. "Wait up for me!"

"Go away!"

_She knocks me off of my feet_

"Aw, come on, Lal! You don't have to feel embarrassed with Maika! You're _way _prettier!"

"That's not what I care about, idiot!"

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

"What, then, kora? The fact that I prefer you more than any girl? Well, I can't help it if you're the one that I want!"

"Shut up!"

_She's a mystery_

"You know what the problem is with you, Colonello? You're too reckless with words! You don't care if someone is already feeling weird with the things you say!"

"Why, do you feel weird with the things I say, kora?"

"Get lost! Seriously!"

_She's too much for me_

"If you don't stop following me, heaven forbid, I will do something worse than pushing you towards the pool! I'm serious!

_But I keep coming back for more_

"Either way, I still won't leave you, kora!"

_Yeah, she's just the girl I'm looking for!_

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour_

_She runs on one-hundred-proof attitude power_

After constant pleadings for her to stop, Lal finally stopped and stared at Colonello.

"Oh, thank goodness, you finally stopped, kora . . ."

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"Huh, kora?"

"Why do you keep on following me around all night? You do realize how bad things happen to you when you follow me, right?"

"That doesn't matter, kora! What's important is that I see you no matter what the cost may be!"

"Excuse me, but is something the matter here?" someone interrupted.

Colonello and Lal turned their heads to the owner of the voice and found a tall, scary-looking man with hands that can go around Colonello's neck about five times.

"Hello there, Greg," Lal greeted monotonously without looking at him.

"Good evening to you, Ms. Lal," he replied, looking piercingly at the awestruck Colonello. "Is this shrimp bothering you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, kora, but . . ."

"I wasn't asking you, little man."

Lal gave out a sigh as she eyed Colonello once more.

"As a matter of fact, Greg, yes," she finally said, much to Colonello's surprise. "Would you mind taking care of him for me?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Lal," he assured her, cracking his knuckles in the process. Colonello shrank back and swallowed hard, but when he saw Lal making a run for it, he attempted to ignore him and follow her. Greg stopped him with his huge body.

"Stop aggravating the lady," he ordered.

"Look, Greg," he answered back. "You don't intimidate me! I was once a COMSUMBIN member just like you, and you are in no place to order me around and . . ."

Greg grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm afraid, kora," he whimpered.

_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her_

_Oh what can I do? I'd do anything for her!_

"Commander, is that you?" someone exclaimed as Lal past through like torrent. She stomped like crazy, as if she was in pursuit of someone—or being pursued for that matter.

"Er, commander?"

"Lal! Wait up, kora!"

The ignored looked behind him and found a familiar blonde running towards his direction.

"If it isn't Colonello the Masochist?" he teased.

Colonello halted and faced the owner of the voice.

"Armand! Hey, kora!"

He gave Armand a high-five.

"Been a long time, huh, buddy?"

"No kidding! You grew a lot in the past years, kora! You barely reached my shoulders back then!"

"Yeah, I know! Glad I finally made it!"

They both laughed. Then Colonello suddenly stopped and stretched his neck to search the crowd.

"Who you looking for, buddy?"

"I'm looking for Lal, kora."

"You mean Commander? I just saw her ran past here awhile ago! Wait, why are following her?"

Colonello returned his gaze back at Armand, and then grinned.

"Why do you think, kora?"

"Oh my," Armand gasped under his breath. "Are you and Lal finally . . ."

He put together his two index fingers, and Colonello laughed.

"No," he answered. "Well, not yet, anyway. Still working on it, kora."

Armand looked at him in disbelief.

"Geez, Colonello, how many more roads are you going to walk before you admit you're lost?"

"As much as my body can take, I guess . . ." He stretched his neck once more, and finally found Lal talking to someone. "Oops, gotta go now! Good to see you again, Armand! See ya' around, kora!"

"Sure thing, Col," Armand said. He watched as Colonello run towards Lal.

"Still as masochistic as always, aren't you, Colonello?"

'_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But, I keep coming back for more_

_Yeah, she's just the girl I'm looking for!_

Colonello caught up with Lal and noticed that she was in a serious conversation with someone. He decided to wait until the man left before he approached her, traumatized with his last encounter with the Hellish Greg.

Soon enough, the man left, and Lal was alone again.

"Lal!" he cried, approaching her. Fortunately, she didn't run away. She just stood there, head bowed.

"Hey, Lal, I finally caught up with you," he cried joyfully, as if he did something glorious and now deserves a prize.

Lal didn't answer, and just kept her head bowed.

"What's wrong, kora?"

She slowly shook her head, and Colonello noticed something glimmering in her eyes.

"A-Are you crying, kora?"

Lal raised her head to reveal a face full of tears, which she was quick to conceal again.

"Leave me alone," she croaked. Colonello touched her arm, but she shoved it away, and then started running again.

This time Colonello didn't stop at whoever greeted him. He just ran, making sure that Lal won't disappear form his view.

Something was very wrong here. Lal would not cry about anything shallow. Heck, you can cut off her leg and she won't cry. She'd just kick you with the other.

"Lal, wait up, kora!" he cried after her, even if he knew she won't. Hey, it was worth a shot, right?

"There goes Colonello," Ferdz muttered.

"Still continuing the grand chase with Commander?" Maika asked, handing him a glass of punch.

"I believe that grand chase has been going on for many years, am I right?" Armand laughed.

"Wonder when will it end?"

"According to him, until his body can do so."

"I believe the term should be: 'until Commander finally stops running away and start running towards him'."

"I wonder when _that _will happen."

Much to Colonello's despair, Lal went into a place where he can never follow her into.

The ladies' room.

"Dang it, kora," he cursed.

_Oh when she sees it's me, on her caller ID _

"Lal, come on. All you have to do is tell me what's wrong, kora!"

_She won't pick up the phone (she's rather be alone)_

"It's none of your business," she finally answered. Her voice sounded distant to Colonello. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

_But I can't give up just yet_

"Try me, kora," he challenged her.

Silence came after.

'_Cause every word she's ever said_

"I can't love you, okay?" she whispered.

"What do you mean, kora?"

"I meant exactly that. I can't love you Colonello. I just can't."

"Tell me why not, kora!"

"Because . . ."

"Because?"

"Because I know for a fact that you'll only get hurt by me! It always happens to the people I love . . ."

_Is still ringing in my head . . ._

"Lal . . ."

"You noticed that man I was talking to a while ago, right? He was one of them. Of the many people I've hurt with my inability to love the right way. I don't want you to be one of them, Colonello . . . I can't afford hurting you even more than I already did. So please, stop pushing me in doing so."

_Still ringing in my head!_

No answer came.

Lal was very sure that he had left.

Who wouldn't?

_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing_

She wiped her tears away, and took a deep breath. When she felt that she can face people again, she opened the door, and walked out, only to end up hitting someone's chest. She looked up, and found two beautiful blue eyes staring down on her.

"Did I just hear you correctly, kora?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Did you just say that you love me?"

Slowly, a smile formed on Lal's tear-stained face.

_Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined!_

"Sorry, but I'm not going to repeat it for you," she replied, hugging him back. "You just have to do without knowing it."

"Awwwww!" Colonello cried, and then laughed.

"You just can't stay away, can you?" she whispered, letting him go.

"Of course, kora! You trained me to be strong!"

"Yeah, but I don't recall training you to be stubborn . . ."

He giggled as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Come on," he whispered, taking her by the hand. "Why don't we try and see if I'll really get hurt by your love, kora?"

He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Lal was frozen stiff for a while out of sudden surprise, but shortly after, she kissed him back.

'_Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But, I keep coming back for more_

He pulled her closer, and whispered in her ears.

"You're just the girl I'm looking for, kora."

**-FIN-**

**No, not really my first time to make a songfic, but the first time for a Lal and Colonello fanfic. I'm sorry if it seems fail, but I'm making another one, and I promise I'm going to do better than this!**

**Anyway, usual lines!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lovelots~3**


End file.
